Fanfic:Born of Darkness
Prologue - The Black Wings of Fate My name is Till. Well that's technically not my full name, which is Ickshtill. Quite a mouthful. Saves time this way. I was born into a family of merchants, or rather a single merchant, Anne. She was traveling through the Schrade region, a dangerous place where few dare to visit, and none stay. There are few creatures there, and the ones that live there are extremely dangerous. Most merchants took the safer route to the south. It is a desolate wasteland, infinitely gray, or so I've been told. Legends tell of a ferocious dragon, a wyvern of death and destruction, a destroyer of worlds, bringer of dea... well, lets not get ahead of myself. That was becoming a little run offy anyway. Well my story starts with another’s ending. My mother, the aforementioned Anne was taking a bold route through the Schrade region because she was pregnant, and wanted to get home to her family and friends to have her child. Probably just her friends actually, I have never met another member of my family. Again on a tangent. I get restless sitting still. They told me I needed to tell my story, that I couldn't leave until I was done. So, in narration; It started pouring down with rain, and Anne, heavily pregnant as she was, needed a place to rest. She moved up towards a castle she saw in the distance, helped by her assistant, seeing it as a blessing. Even more so when her water broke. If only she knew. She made it into a small courtyard, and hid near an ancient portcullis. Those who are familiar with the legends of the area have probably guessed what’s going on. Those who don't, well just wait. Everything will make sense in time. The orphaned boy, Rob, that had helped out in the merchant van delivered me, and I was born, after eight hours of intense labour. I was named "Ikshtill". I never really got to argue my horrendous name with my mother, because even she called me only by Till until her dying day when she revealed my full name. I didn't have the heart to use my last words with her to argue. The storm raged on this entire time, and less than a half hour after I was born, a dark shape descended from the sky, and landed on one of the Aptonoths that had been pulling our cart. Strictly speaking, that was the story that ended. The story of the Aptonoth Becky. The creature tore at Becky, and moments later, turned towards us. My mother was still to weak to run, and she handed me to Rob. Rob tried to run, but the dark shape jumped and turned in front of him. It kind of crouched on it's hind legs, and knocked Rob out. It took me gently in its claws, and made a small cut across my chest. Stranger still, afterwards it made a similar small cut in its forearm, black blood dripping, before pressing them against each other and letting the blood flow between. This lasted only for a few seconds, and my mother was screaming madly. It moved towards her and laid me down on her breast, before flying off. My mother than said one word before passing out, being unable to say what happened afterwards. She whispered to herself, in a small voice; "Fatalis." There is more to the beginning of my life than that of course. My helping with trading, learning to use a greatsword, etcetera. However the secret of the black scar of Fatalis was shared between only me and my mother. Not wanting anyone to know, Rob was left at a small healers hut. We heard he recovered, but left. Whatever happened we knew it was just between us. And then later, when my mother died, of some strange foreign disease, it was my secret alone. I became a Hunter, not only to help others, but to find why the Fatalis did as it did. My training was quick, and I was strangely strong and fast. Apparently, Fatalis blood bestows certain abilities, making me more like the beast itself. I graduated from the hunting academy with flying colors, before being assigned to a small town; Gohara. Category:Fan Fiction